


［法扎］旧曲新编

by aurora941230



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230
Summary: 米扎/flo萨，斜线有意义大概算个pwp没有时间线这种东西群内抱梗本来应该是一个非常黄暴的梗，但我对着莫的曲子真的硬不起来…他的音乐太干净了qaq
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	［法扎］旧曲新编

“大师，我的好大师，您就当是满足一下我的好奇心吧。”金发的年轻人双臂环着他的腰，抬起一双水汪汪的大眼望着他，语气软得一塌糊涂。“您看，您对我做了那么过分的事，我都没有追究呢。”  
我要是不“满足您的好奇心”您就会公开一切，然后很显然我会身败名裂。把威胁弄得像撒娇，您还真是第一人。年长的囚徒叹了口气，认命地抓起那下流的小玩具。半个小时前，宫廷乐正被一封措辞优美到不符合对方形象的勒索信带到了流氓曲师的家中，看到一组情趣用品时差点直接掀桌子走人——始作俑者竟然还认真地解释了一下工作原理！  
“不要一脸英勇就义的表情嘛，大师。我知道您喜欢我的音乐，虽然您自己不承认。”莫扎特笑逐颜开，差点跳到桌子上。萨列里开口想要否认，小魔鬼已经按下了电钮，然后他的音乐击中了他。  
It literally stroke him.  
安静的进行曲，抒情的铜管，愉快的小提琴，钢琴精致的颤音，莫扎特独有的毫无破绽的均衡感化作鼓点敲在掌心。“C大调第二十一钢琴协奏曲，”他立刻做出反应。  
“我就知道您听过！”莫扎特很惊喜似地叫出声。萨列里有些郁闷地看了他一眼，心说有什么好叫的，好像你想不到一样。  
“您的每一首作品我都有听。”事到如今嘴硬已无意义，萨列里自暴自弃地承认道：“您说得对，我喜欢您的音乐。”我热爱您的音乐，他在心里补充。  
莫扎特看起来乐得快要上天了。“想听您一句实话可真不容易呀，大师，萨列里大师！”他跪在他脚边，以一种近乎虔诚的姿态将手搭在他的膝头：“您骗了我那么多次，这句实话倒让我难以置信啦——不过我们很快就能证实这一点了对不对？让我的音乐更好地取悦您吧。”他说这话的时候嘴角挂着不怀好意的笑容，眼里的光却是干净的，天真烂漫，充满希冀，让萨列里根本无从拒绝。  
他是被胁迫的，从来严肃的乐正提醒自己，一面沉默着解开腰带。异物入侵肠道不是什么愉快的体验，他皱起眉头，莫扎特像一只树袋熊一样挂在他肩上，将他按在椅子里，热烈而温柔地亲吻他的侧脸，然后看着他双颊飞起的红晕爆发出一阵神经质的大笑。“抱歉，大师，这大概是刻板印象作祟——您可不像一个意大利人呀！”  
萨列里咬着下唇没有理会这个浪荡子，谁让他脸红的原因不只是害羞……K467的演奏还在继续，变着节奏在身体最柔软的部位试探，冲撞。异物逐渐被温暖，他的额头沁出一层薄汗，呼吸也急促起来。莫扎特察觉到了这些变化，笑得更加放肆。  
“想叫就叫出来呀，大师。”年轻人滑到他腿上侧坐，“我叫您来可不是为了折磨您的。”  
“您……唔。”萨列里本想说，您一定是为了羞辱我，结果被一串琶音打断了思路。一声细弱的呻吟逸出喉咙，他的脸更红了。  
“您的嗓音非常动人，百听不厌。”小魔鬼说，双手捧起他的脸，灵巧的手指扫过喉结和下颌骨的转角，伸到脑后抽掉了他的束发带：“喜欢我的音乐在您里面吗，大师？我觉得您是喜欢的，毕竟您听完《后宫诱逃》的表情像是被音符强奸了还觉得很爽一样。”  
这话该死地正确。萨列里瞪了他一眼，但因为眼角泛起泪花而没什么威慑力；随即咬紧牙关，说什么也不肯再开口。莫扎特右手下滑，在他的手臂上随意敲了几个音，表情看起来很想让这段旋律落在某个无法言说的部位。年轻人想了想露出一个坏笑，将道具的力度提高了一档。  
“Mon Dieu.”与此同时，音乐进入了一段欢快的回旋曲，之后是……是什么来着？  
是钢琴独奏，活泼而华丽的跳音。幻想变成了现实，他被莫扎特的音乐强奸了，并且感觉很好，不能再好了。事情不应该是这样的……但此刻美妙的音符控制着他的身体，用快感剥夺他的理智。  
“我从那时就在期待您真正高潮的表情。”莫扎特毫不避讳地说道， 指尖戳在他胸膛上的一刻萨列里才意识到自己已经不着寸缕。仍然衣冠楚楚的年轻人站在他面前，用膝盖分开他的双腿。他下意识地想要抗拒，却发现双手不知何时已被反绑。  
钢琴与乐队交替呼应的旋律。音乐精灵轻快的舞步在他的身心跃动，时而热情似火，时而轻柔仿佛试探，他就在这一进一退之间迷失。汗水打湿了额发，头高高地仰起，脆弱的喉管暴露在猎食者面前。粗重的喘息和甜腻的呻吟再也压抑不住，瞳孔都开始放大。  
“Arrêtez... SVP.”语气颤抖，词不成句，萨列里这辈子还没有这么狼狈过。伴着一个重音，尾音变了调化作哭喊。  
“嘘，大师——您有一副好嗓子，要是叫哑了也太可惜。”莫扎特用两根手指掩住他的嘴，萨列里不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。这个人刚刚还在撺掇、甚至用下流的手段强让他叫出声来！  
“要不这样吧。”金发的小恶魔歪着头，孩子气地笑着：“要是您猜出来下一首曲子是什么，我就不再强迫您了。”  
您在考验我的诚实吗，还是另一场恶劣的游戏？钢琴排山倒海般的上行音阶压得萨列里无法思考，他只能从让人发疯的快感当中一遍一遍地重复，SVP，SVP，甚至不知道自己究竟在祈求什么。  
“那您可听仔细了。”  
又是一首欢乐的曲子。快板的旋律轻盈如舞步，华丽又甜美，充满少年感。非常“莫扎特”的作品。让人迷醉——双重意义上。要不是莫扎特忽然开口，他可能会忘记自己的“任务”。  
“听不出来吗？”年轻人又转到他背后，趴下身子对着他的耳朵吹气。“那我可要失望了，大师——我自己可非常喜欢这首曲子呢。”微冷的指尖在他的肩头飞掠，滑过一串串音符。  
“不……”萨列里当然知道这首曲子，并且非常熟悉，只是被肉体的快感干扰了判断。他必须设法将注意力从触觉转移，否则将被剥夺思维能力；可若忽略那些感受，又无从获取信息。  
“那就是听不清楚了？”莫扎特故意曲解了他的意思，雀跃着又调高了一档。震动改变了玩具的位置，撞上那个开关。可怜的乐正尖叫一声，尽可能地弓起背，却只是将敏感点送了上去。八分音符颤音明快而活泼地击打着那一点，他的脑子一片空白。  
第二乐章的旋律温柔恬静，给他喘息之机的同时也让他为自己的不知足而深感挫败。思考，安东尼奥，思考。你是一个音乐家，识别乐曲该是你的本能。开篇轻快的旋律。八分音符颤音。莫扎特。不，不要去想莫扎特。舒缓浪漫的第二乐章……  
“G大调弦乐小夜曲。”萨列里赶在小快板冲散自己的神志之前报出了答案。  
“Oui！”莫扎特蹦了起来，“我就知道，大师您一定断得出来——可是您为什么不肯在人前承认呢，非要这样不可？难道您对此也抱有隐秘的期待吗？”  
萨列里没有回答。事实上，他根本没太听清莫扎特在说什么。莫扎特的音乐在他的身体里横冲直撞，他无暇顾及除此之外的世界。  
“啊对了，我们说好的。”莫扎特从桌子上跳下来，抓着遥控器在他眼前晃了两晃：“选择权现在交给您啦，我的好大师。您喜欢我的音乐在您里面吗——您还想要更多吗？”  
萨列里觉得自己应该一把夺过遥控器，砸碎那些流氓的用具，穿戴整齐之后把这个小恶棍痛骂一顿，或许还该丢下风度动个手，让这个混小子好好长长记性。但他最后说出口的却是：  
“Oui.”


End file.
